miyavifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Angelina Jolie
=Über Jolie= Angelina Jolie Pitt (verheiratet mit Brad Pitt), geboren am * 4. Juni 1975 als Angelina Jolie Voight in Los Angeles, ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, Regisseurin, Drehbuchautorin und Filmproduzentin. =Beziehung zu Miyavi= * Miyavi zählt Angelina Jolie als seine Lieblingsschauspielerin auf * die beiden sind in Kontakt gekommen durch den Filmdreh zu "UNBROKEN" =Unbroken= Angelina Jolie castete 2013 verschiedene Schauspieler für die Rolle des Mutsuhiro Watanabe, den 'Bösewicht' in ihrem Film UNBROKEN, fand jedoch nicht 'den einen', den sie suchte. Sie suchte nach eigener Aussage jemanden, der eine eindrucksvolle Präsenz habe und nicht den typischen, japanischen Lageraufseher darstellte. Sie wollte jemanden, "der in Wirklichkeit ein wirklich, wirklich guter Mensch ist, jemand der geerdet ist und der es eigentlich nicht mag, jemand Böses zu spielen, es nicht genießt, aber dadurch noch mehr Tiefe hineinbringt." Sie suchte mit Hilfe der japanischen Casting-Regisseurin Yoko Narahashi- bis Narahashi auf Miyavi stieß. Narahashi arrangierte ein Treffen mit Miyavii. Sie kam schließlich eines Tages in Miyavis Büro und fragte ihn, welche Art von Filmen er möge und was seine Lieblingsschauspieler oder -schauspielerinnen seien. Miyavi antwortete "Angelina Jolie", ohne dass sie ihm von Unbroken erzählte oder ihn an dem Tag einweihte. Als sie ein zweites Mal in sein Büro kam, brachte sie das Drehbuch für Unbroken mit. Miyavi sagte im Los Angeles Times Interview: "Sie sagte, dass Angelina Jolie die Regisseurin sei. Ich war wie Woah! Das fühlte sich wie Schicksal an." Angelina über Miyavi Miyavi war für Jolie die perfekte Besetzung der Rolle. "Seine Musik ist über Gerechtigkeit und Vereinigung, und er ist ein Vater, er ist ein Ehemann. So ist er das Gegenteil von dem Charakter den er spielt, und so bringt er nicht nur seine Präsenz mit, sondern auch seine Tiefe und Menschlichkeit, und so gleicht es sich aus, und der Charakter wird nicht jemand, der einfach nur eine schlichte Darstellung ist." (Jolie im Popsugar Interview). Von seinem späterem Vorsprechen für Unbroken sagte sie der Los Angeles Times : "Mein Mund stand auf und ich war so aufgeregt, dass ich herumlief im Raum und es jedem versuchte zu zeigen, den ich fand. Ich brachte sein Tape ins Studio, und wir alle saßen dann in einem Theater, und jeder war absolut schockiert und fassungslos." Miyavi über Angelina Angelina Jolie, die Miyavi liebevoll oft "Angie" nennt, ist nicht nur seine Lieblingsschauspielerin. Auch von ihr selbst ist Miyavi sehr beeindruckt. Im MTV 81 Interview sagte er: "Sie ist eine großartige Künstlerin und Schauspielerin. Sie hat eine Mission in dieser Welt. Das ist, warum sie existiert, und das weiß sie. Auch mit diesem Film." Miyavi zögerte, an UNBROKEN teilzunehmen, da es in Japan ein sensibles Thema ist. Im MTV 81 Interview sagte er dazu: "Die Rolle die ich übernahm war eine reale Person, ein Kriegsverbrecher, sodass es sehr kontrovers für mich als Japaner war. Ich war nicht 100% sicher bis ich sie traf, weil ich keine negative Seite von Japan repräsentieren wollte.Aber als ich sie Jolie traf, fühlte ich ihre Leidenschaft und Motivation. Sie sagte, sie wollte etwas besonderes und bedeutsames machen, etwas, dass Japan und Amerika näher zusammenbringt. Es ist kein typischer Kriegsfilm- Das Grundthema ist die Vergebung. Also als ich sie traf, fühlte ich ihre Stärke und Entschlossenheit. Sie ist nicht mehr nur eine Schauspielerin- sie ist eine Künstlerin. Und auch eine großartige Mutter. Sie hat meine Familie eingeladen, mit ihr rumzuhängen, während des Shootings. Selbst als sie nach Japan kam für "Maleficent", trafen wir uns alle und es war ein großartiger Spaß. Sie hat ein großes Herz und ich respektiere sie wirklich, was mich selbst noch viel härter für den Film arbeiten ließ." Als sie sich ds erste Mal trafen, so Miyavi, hätte sie als erstes zu ihm gesagt: ‘Can you cut your hair?’ Miyavi und Brad Pitt Im Laufe des Filmdrehs kamen verschiedenste Gerüchte über Miyavi und Angelina auf. Klatschzeitschriften berichteten, dass Miyavi Jolie's lesbischen Ex-Geliebten ähnle und Brad Pitt dadurch sehr eifersüchtig sei- erst recht, seit Miyavi in Los Angeles lebe, was jedoch nie offiziell oder seriös bestätigt wurde. Tatsächlich aber handelt es sich bei Miyavi und Jolie um gegenseitige Bewunderung und beide Ehepartner, sowohl Brad Pitt als auch Miyavis Melody, unterstützten das Projekt UNBROKEN. Brad sagte im Inquirer Interview, dass Unbroken sehr sehenswert seie, "Es gibt darin hervorragende Auftritte von Jack O'Connell und Miyavi, welcher ein großartiger japanischer Musiker ist. Miyavi übernimmt seine erste Rolle und es ist absolut perfekt. Es ist sehenswert." Er trat mehrmals auf den Unbroken Premieren gemeinsam mit Angelina und Miyavi sowie Melody auf. Brad Pitt besuchte außerdem sowohl mit Jolie eines von Miyavis Konzerten, als auch allein mit den Söhnen Pax und Maddox Miyavis Auftritt im El Rey Theatre. Kontakt/Beziehung außerhalb Unbrokens * Neben dem direkten Filmdreh, standen sie diverse Male für Photoshootings, Interviews, Pressekonferenzen vor der Öffentlichkeit und waren zu den Unbroken Premieren und Preisverleihungen, bei dem sie beide auch oft ihre Eheparnter dabei hatten. Dabei gingen sie immer recht freundschaftlich miteinander um. * Wie Miyavi im Interview erwähnte, trafen sich die Familien auch außerhalb des Filmdrehs. Es gibt Fotos von ihm, Melody und den Kindern, gemeinsam mit Angelina und einigen ihrer Kinder in Tokyo. * Im April 2015 besuchten Angelina und Brad allein Miyavis Konzert im Club "Troubadour". * Jolie soll Miyavi zu dem Lied Alien Girl auf seinem Album "The Others" inspiriert haben und sie wird in den Credits des Albums auch bei den 'Special Thanks' genannt. Kategorie:Personen